


You Have A New Message.

by anon_nim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Neighbors, Slice of Life, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_nim/pseuds/anon_nim
Summary: The snippet of Kyungsoo and Chanyeol's - not - everyday text messages.





	1. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mel will proof read this one someday (when I give her the story cause I'm not sure this one worth to be betaed or not)

## Thu, 20 Apr

## 

**Chanyeol [The Neighbor]**  
So I might be in a hospital right now…  
4.32 p.m.

**Me**  
I thought you're in the airplane right now?  
4.55 p.m.

**Chanyeol [The Neighbor]**  
You know my Chinese colleague right?  
The one that spilling coffee on his first day at work  
4.56 p.m

**Me**  
Yes.  
Spilling his coffee on you  
4.56 p.m.

**Chanyeol [The Neighbor]**  
He started vomiting all over me since we sit in the airplane and won't stop:/  
4.57 p.m.

**Me**  
I don't know what to say  
4.57 p.m.

But since he has vomiting and spilling his coffee on you, I don't think anything worst than that can happen  
4.58 p.m.

**Chanyeol [The Neighbor]**  
It's disgusting cause he sit next to me, Soo  
And I don't wanna know what's his lunch consist of:"(  
4.58 p.m.

It's spaghetti btw  
5.01 p.m.

I mean, doesn't he supposed to stop at one point?  
If he keep vomiting, then there will be nothing to vomit right?  
5.02 p.m.

Am I wrong?  
:(  
5.03 p.m.

Kyungsoo?  
You're not replying??  
5.05 p.m.

**Me**  
I'm sorry too much information there.  
I don't need the details  
5.08 p.m.

**Chanyeol [The Neighbor]**  
Okay  
5.08 p.m.

So.. since he won't stop vomiting he insist to go to the hospital  
5.10 p.m.

**Me**  
...  
5.10 p.m.

**Chanyeol [The Neighbor]**  
The doctor said it's because he's nervous  
:/  
5.21 p.m.

Why?  
5.24 p.m.

Why does he nervous?  
5.25 p.m.

I don't understand:(  
5.27 p.m.

**Me**  
Why don't you ask him  
7.00 p.m.

**Chanyeol [The Neighbor]**  
He said he never been on a plane before  
7.45 p.m.  
 _Read_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the update day will be adjusting to the story, so if they didn't text each other at Friday there will be no update tommorow Lol


	2. Day 2

## Fri, 21 Apr

## 

**Chanyeol [The Neighbor]**  
Kyungsoo~  
Wake up~!  
8.19 a.m.

**Me**  
I'm up  
8.20 a.m.

**Chanyeol [The Neighbor]**  
Have you eat breakfast yet?  
We have buffet here~  
[attached photo](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/88/cf/b9/88cfb952818c2e54eba1153356140824.jpg)  
8.22 a.m.

**Me**  
Lucky you  
8.30 a.m.

**Chanyeol [The Neighbor]**  
Well my only problem now, is figuring how to eat all these foods  
8.34 a.m.

Hope you have a great day  
8.41 a.m.  
_Read_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the other reason why I post it like this (really short) because when I tried to post all of it all at once ao3 wouldn't let me, it started lagging X'D


	3. Day 2.5

**Me**  
It’s just so-so  
1.47 p.m.

**Chanyeol [The Neighbor]**  
I'm in the middle of important meeting right now  
1.50 p.m.

**Me**  
Hope you have a great business trip  
2.00 p.m.  
_Read_


	4. Day 3

## Sat, 22 Apr

## 

**Me**  
So, how’s the meeting?  
7.10 a.m.

Did it went well?  
11.52 a.m.  
 _Sent_


	5. Day 3.5

Kyungsoo glares at his phone, he’s been staring for quite unreasonable amount of time now. Yet, it hasn't ring once. Actually it did, multiple times, but not from the one he’s waiting for. Chanyeol has gone MIA since the last shitty message he sent yesterday and Kyungsoo won't text him another message unless Chanyeol reply to him first. What? No, of course Kyungsoo’s not sad because of _that_. He’s fine, thank you for asking. 

The ‘sent’ notification wouldn't even change to ‘read’ so Kyungsoo throws his phone on the direction of his bed. It landed with a soft ‘thump’ and he exhales bitterly. He should've doing something productive, Kyungsoo wonders if 'planning 101 ways to kill Park Chanyeol when he _finally_ gets home’ counts as productive or not. Kyungsoo startles when his phone beeped and scrambles to his feet, reaching for the phone.

__

##### You have a new message. 

__

Kyungsoo never clicks a message so fast before, only to stares dumbfounded the second after. 

He snaps. “Fuck this.”

## Sat, 22 Apr

## 

**Byun Baek [The Puppy]**  
Kyungieee o(≧▽≦)o  
lets pLAY LOL  
6.09 p.m.  
 _Read_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read the comments but I'm really flustered and I don't know how to reply cause the fic is really _short_ and there's literally nothing to talk about X'D


	6. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus chapter.

## Sun, 23 Apr

## 

**Me**  
_typing…._  
~~Are you ignoring me?  
You haven’t text me in awhile~~

_typing…._  
~~Are you really that busy?  
Is this because I stole your scarf the other day?~~

_typing…._  
~~I’m sorry, okay?  
It’s just so warm and it smells just like you~~

_typing…._  
~~And sorry for insulting your cooking skill too, actually the chicken is good  
So, stop ignoring me.~~

_typing…._  
~~You know what?  
I'll just ignore you back.  
~~

__

##### No new message.

__

#####  __

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there should be no update today, but I wrote this fifteen minutes ago.. so why not post it ;)


	7. Day 5

## Mon, 24 Apr

## 

**Chanyeol [The Neighbor]**  
Kyungsoo.  
8.28 p.m.

I’m really sorry :((  
8.29 p.m.

Don't be mad at me.  
please forgive me, Soo  
8.30 p.m.

I’ll make it up to you  
8.31 p.m.  
_Read_

**Me**  
what happened.  
10.23 p.m.

**Chanyeol [The Neighbor]**  
Kyungsoo!!!!  
I’m really sorry!!  
10.23 p.m.

the meeting were fine but to please Mr. Oh I have to baby sit his youngest son??  
it’s supposed to be an educating experience for him but he won't listen to me! at all!?!  
10.25 p.m.

I spend the last two days playing Lol and praising his fashion sense while he bought every clothing he touched in every single store we visited?!!  
10.26 p.m.

wait, I’m supposed to be apologizing sorry  
10.27 p.m.

so… he gets this crazy idea to makes some ground rules? he banned us to use our cell phone when we’re with him and lock our phones in his car’s dashboard.  
10.29 p.m.

it’s stupid and sounds like an excuse I know  
but I’m really sorry  
10.30 p.m.

I planned to text you when I get back to the hotel room but I’m so exhausted every time and kinda forget about your message?  
10.31 p.m.

that’s sounds wrong  
I’m really sorry.  
don’t ignore me please.  
10.33 p.m.

**Me**  
It’s okay.  
It's not like you’re my boyfriend or anything.  
11.23 p.m.

**Chanyeol [The Neighbor]**  
You're mad. you always use that full stop thing when you’re mad  
I’m really sorry TAT  
I swear I’ll make it up to you, Soo  
11.29 p.m

there’s nothing much to do tomorrow, I’m practically free from Sehun for the rest of my life  
11.30 p.m.

Sehun is Mr. Oh’s youngest son that I’m badmouthing earlier btw  
11.31 p.m.

I’ll text you all day long  
Please forgive me?  
11.32 p.m.

**Me**  
no, thank you  
11.44 p.m.

it’s okay Chanyeol, stop apologizing  
just rest, you must be tired  
11.46 p.m.

**Chanyeol [The Neighbor]**  
but I'm really sorry  
and thank you, I love you….  
sweet dream, Soo  
11.47 p.m.  
 _Read_  


**Me**  
same to you  
11.57 p.m.  
_Sent_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have angstier route for this story because this one kinda forcing it, but I love this version more


	8. Day 6 [1/4]

## Tue, 25 Apr

## 

**Chanyeol [The Neighbor]**  
[attached photo](https://igcdn-photos-g-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-xpl1/t51.2885-15/e35/14033526_149753538803646_478072504_n.jpg)  
7.52 a.m.

Do you see the beach?!  
It's so bluee~!  
7.53 a.m.

**Me**  
Yes.  
8.01 a.m.

**Chanyeol [The Neighbor]**  
I really wish I brought my swimming trunk  
:/  
are you still mad?  
9.22 a.m.

**Me**  
No, Chanyeol, I’m not  
and you can always buy it  
11.35 a.m.

Like, literally everywhere  
11.37 a.m.

**Chanyeol [The Neighbor]**  
That's true..  
11.39 a.m.  
 _Read_


	9. Day 6 [2/4]

**Chanyeol [The Neighbor]**  
I’m packing now, gonna leave in an hour  
[attached photo](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/67/99/c4/6799c45fa7783b20bcc49043ed992269.jpg)  
2.24 p.m.

**Me**  
I thought you’re back on Thursday?  
2.35 p.m.

**Chanyeol [The Neighbor]**  
yes, but my job here is done  
they need me somewhere else   
2.39 p.m.  
_Read_


	10. Day 6 [3/4]

[attached photo](http://www.wowkeren.com/images/news/update-chanyeol-setelah-menang.jpg)  
4.27 p.m.

[attached video](https://youtu.be/nCtNold1qOc)  
4.30 p.m.

we're leaving now  
that will be my only memory of this place  
4.32 p.m.  
_Read_

**Me**  
Be safe  
6.24 p.m.  
_Sent_


	11. Day 6 [4/4]

**Chanyeol [The Neighbor]**  
[attached photo ](http://images.kpopstarz.com/data/images/full/188774/exo-chanyeol-takes-a-night-selfie-before-bed-time.jpg)  
good night~~  
7.21 p.m.

**Me**  
y did u do dis??  
7.21 p.m.

**Chanyeol [The Neighbor]**  
Um.. do what?  
You don't like my pictures?  
7.24 p.m.

**Me**  
Y did u kep teXTING my??  
7.24 p.m.

**Chanyeol [The Neighbor]**  
Why not?  
7.25 p.m.

**Me**  
CAUSE ITS ANNOYING  
A@:*/FAGQULP"@(×£! &+  
7.26 p.m.

**Chanyeol [The Neighbor]**  
Well, um..  
let’s talk later when this phone has returned to it’s rightful owner?  
7.26 p.m.

**Me**  
You knew?  
8.43 p.m.

**Chanyeol [The Neighbor]**  
You don’t even type like that;)  
8.52 p.m.

**Me**  
Yeah? That was your sister.  
She’s kinda wondering why you keep texting me but never pick up her call.  
8.55 p.m.

**Chanyeol [The Neighbor]**  
Uh.. okay..  
let me just call her for a sec  
brb  
8.58 p.m.  
 _Read_

**Me**  
Just go to sleep, Yeol-ah  
9.01 p.m.  
 _Sent_


	12. Day 7 [1/4]

## Wed, 26 Apr

## 

**Chanyeol [The Neighbor]**  
You still awake?  
2.52 a.m.

**Me**  
No.  
2.55 a.m.

You should ask whether am I awake, yet  
Or not  
2.57

It's like 3 in the morning  
The real question is  
Why are you up?  
2.58 a.m.

**Chanyeol [The Neighbor]**  
I can't sleep  
:&  
2.58 a.m.

**Me**  
Okay I'm awake  
What is it?  
3.01 a.m.

**Chanyeol [The Neighbor]**  
You remember how my sister started dated that tall skinny guy right?  
3.03 a.m.

**Me**  
That's your brother in law you're talking about  
But sure, why?  
3.03 a.m.

**Chanyeol [The Neighbor]**  
He said he love my bog sidted  
3.03 a.m. 

*big sister  
I thought my auto correct is on?  
3.04 a.m.

**Me**  
I turned it off the other day  
3.05 a.m.

That's what you got whwn texting in this hpurwhen everybody aupposed to be sleepinv  
A lot of typos  
3.06 a.m.

Did you read that?  
Plurals.  
3.08 a.m.

**Chanyeol [The Neighbor]**  
You typed wrong too!  
3.08 a.m.

**Me**  
That's because I'm supposed to be sleeping at this hour.  
3.10 a.m.

**Chanyeol [The Neighbor]**  
You did that on purpose!  
3.12 a.m.

**Me**  
What an astute observation  
3.13 a.m.

**Chanyeol [The Neighbor]**  
-___-  
3.13 a.m.  
 _Read_


	13. Day 7 [2/4]

**Chanyeol [The Neighbor]**  
Anyway, what I'm trying to say is..  
3.14 a.m.

Say something!  
3.17 a.m.

**Me**  
I know you were pausing for dramatic effect.  
Go on  
3.18 a.m.

**Chanyeol [The Neighbor]**  
Okay, what I'm trying to say is  
3.18 a.m.

I called her earlier, right?  
and I get a sudden revelation..  
3.18 a.m.

I think I do too.  
3.20 a.m.

**Me**  
Hold on, let me scroll back up to our previous conversation  
3.21 a.m.

You love your sister?  
3.25 a.m.

**Chanyeol [The Neighbor]**  
No!  
3.25 a.m. 

I mean yes, of course I love my sister  
In a completely platonic way  
Because she's my sister!  
You understand right?  
3.27 a.m.

**Me**  
Hmm  
3.28 a.m.

**Chanyeol [The Neighbor]**  
Okay, let me rephrase thar  
*that  
3.28 a.m.

I love Kyungsoo  
4.01 a.m.

I mean, I love you, Kyungsoo  
4.00 a.m.

(o･ω･o)  
4.17 a.m.

I know that you read that, Soo  
you're not gonna reply???  
What's that supposed to mean?  
4.23 a.m.

Are you asleep?  
4.26 a.m.  
_Read_


	14. Day 7 [3/4]

**Me**  
Me too  
5.47 a.m.

**Chanyeol [The Neighbor]**  
You love you?  
6.04 a.m.

**Me**  
No idiot  
I love you!  
6.05 a.m.

**Chanyeol [The Neighbor]**  
Oh...  
6.05 a.m.

So, does this mean we're a thing now?  
6.06 a.m.

**Me**  
I don't know  
6.06 a.m.

I feel like crying  
6.07 a.m.

That's the worst way of asking someone  
For a relationship  
6.08 a.m.

And I'm sleepy  
My head hurts  
6.09 a.m.

But it's morning already  
So I need my coffee  
And breakfast  
6.10 a.m.

But you, I can't even move my limb because of you!  
6.11 a.m.

**Chanyeol [The Neighbor]**  
we can always do that again  
6.13 a.m.

**Me**  
do what again?  
6.16 a.m.

**Chanyeol [The Neighbor]**  
we can confess to each other again when I’m home  
I’ll serenade you, it'll be romantic and stuff  
the important thing is we’re boyfriends now ;)  
6.13 a.m.

**Me**  
Romantic and stuff  
well, no shit Chanyeol  
just let me cry in peace  
6.16 a.m.

**Chanyeol [The Neighbor]**  
calm down~~~~  
it’s the perfect occasion to practice your yoga breathe  
6.18 a.m.

**Me**  
I don't do yoga  
6.16 a.m.

**Chanyeol [The Neighbor]**  
Neither do I  
But we can try together?  
6.18 a.m.

Soo?  
you okay there?  
7.03 a.m.  
_Read_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is supposed to be one long chapter, but I have to cut it into pieces because ao3 said it's too heavy to post OTL


	15. Day 7 [4/4]

**Chanyeol [The Boyfriend]**  
Babe?  
I hope you're okay again now  
3.35 p.m.

**Me**  
Did you just call me baby?  
I think it’s too early for that kind of thing, Park Chanyeol  
3.37 p.m.

**Chanyeol [The Boyfriend]**  
Technically, I call you babe  
3.37 p.m.

But yeah  
okay. so maybe I did? kinda?  
3.38 p.m.

**Me**  
I'm not talking to you  
4.20 p.m.

**Chanyeol [The Boyfriend]**  
Do you prefer my squishy pumpkin pie instead?  
4.22 p.m.

**Me**  
What is it babe?  
4.22 p.m.

**Chanyeol [The Boyfriend]**  
:3  
4.22 p.m.

I'm coming home tomorrow  
4.53 p.m.

Will you pick me up at the airport?  
5.12 p.m.

**Me**  
Unlike you, I have work to do  
5.14 p.m.

**Chanyeol [The Boyfriend]**  
My plane landed on six forty  
You can pick me before going to work  
5.47 p.m.

You work at nine;)  
6.28 p.m.

Pretty please?  
;)  
6.35 p.m.

**Me**  
No.  
8.49 p.m.  
_Read_


	16. Day 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't write another text-message-story because this is hard Lol I'll just stick to what I know and stop experimenting X'D

## Thu, 27 Apr

## 

**Me**  
Where are you?  
6.52 a.m.

I thought you said 6.40?  
6.54 a.m.

Have you landed yet?  
6.55 a.m.

Yeol-ah?  
I think I'm at the wrong gate  
6.58 a.m.

**Chanyeol [The Boyfriend]**  
Soo, turn around..  
6.59 a.m.  
 _Read_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fin!
> 
> side note: have you guys watched Exordium in Newark? Chanyeol gave Kyungsoo another ring, they're married on the stage in front of the fans I'm not crying.


End file.
